PAW patrol: Members
by Josh DD
Summary: This is exclusively the PAW patrol members of how they came to be. Enjoy!
1. Marshall

**_Marshall_**

There once was a pup. A Dalmatian. And his name was Marshall. Marshall had one problem...his clumsiness. His clumsiness got in his way constantly.

He had no friends, he was on his own. But then all that was about to change. This is how he got recruited by Ryder. How he joined the PAW patrol. It was a while ago. A few years ago or so, Marshall was on his own in a place. And that place was Adventure Bay. He would usually sleep at Mr Porter's restaurant or in a dark alley by his own, no owner, no no one. Marshall was abandoned as a child by his parents or so he thought. It wasn't because of his clumsiness. They loved him so much that they sacrificed their lives for him. Marshall did not know this. He thought his parents hated him because he was born with this...horrible mishap. Poor Marshall he never knew how much his parents loved him. Marshall didn't blame his parents. He was ashamed of himself and not proud. All he had left...was loneliness. _'_ _Why does my life stink so much?'_

One day, Marshall was looking for food. He was really hungry because he didn't eat that much. It was quite difficult to find food. That's when he saw a ten-year old boy and a German Shepherd in vehicles. They were speeding up the road. He saw his chance and took it. He knew that he can be friends with him but something ceased him. It was his mind. It was telling him it was a bad idea. His heart was always one step forward, telling him to go on but his mind said otherwise. It seemed to Marshall that every time he listened to his heart bad things happened. He decided to ignore his mind and listen to his heart once more. He then walked in their direction. As he was walking, he recalled the last time he ate. It was yesterday but a small meal consisted of eight meatballs. Mr Porter decided to give him some because he felt sorry for him.

"Thank you, sir!" Marshall said with his cute smile on his face.

"No need to call me sir! You can call me Mr Porter." Marshall began eating his meal swiftly. He was without doubt ravenous.

As Marshall walked forward toward the boy and his 'pet' or companion, he accidentally slipped on a kerb and fell on his face. Marshall whimpered a bit. They boy jumped from his ATV and ran to Marshall's aid followed by the German Shepherd. "I-I'm okay!"

"Thank goodness. Are you injured?" They boy asked.

Marshall shook his head with a smile on his face. One second later that smiled faded away and a frown replaced it.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do anything right." Marshall lowered his head, sighing.

"Of course you can, Marshall." The boy tried lifting his spirit.

"Wait...how do you know my name?"

But the boy ignored it. "I'm Ryder. I was looking forward to adding another pup to my team." He smiled at Marshall.

"Me?" Marshall was surprised. "Yeah. No kidding, right? I'm too-"

"Clumsy?" Ryder cut him off.

"Yeah. That's the reason why my parents left me." The Shepherd felt misery for the Dalmatian. "They never liked me. All I do is trip over, knock over, trip over, knock over..." Marshall sighed.

Ryder giggled a bit. "I'm sure that's not true. If your parents left you, I think they might've done it to sacrifice for you."

"You think?!" Marshall was a bit more cheered up. "But I'll never be...like you. Because of my clumsiness."

"Of course you will. Everyone has weaknesses. Even I do."

"Really?"

Ryder nodded. "I have in fact three weaknesses. One of them is eating Brussels sprouts." He then looked sideways. "Chase's weaknesses are dentists and cats."

"Cats?" Marshall questioned. Ryder giggled once more.

"I meant allergic to feathers and...yes cats." Ryder smiled at the Dalmatian. "So you see? Not everyone has the same weakness. But they differ from one another. So don't be in doubt, but be-"

"Confident?" Marshall interrupted.

"Exactly!"

"Thanks, Ryder."

"No problem." Ryder picked the Dalmatian up and gave him a pup treat. "Here you go." He threw it and surprisingly Marshall caught it and ate it in one gulp.

Chase walked to Marshall. "Hi. I'm Chase."

Marshall smiled. "Hi Chase." He waved a paw.

Ryder then got a beep from his Pup Pad. "We should get going." Ryder said. "Let's go Chase." Ryder jumped on his ATV. "Just remember this talk, Marshall!" Ryder winked at him and accelerated the ATV. Soon he was out of sight along with Chase.

Marshall smiled.

* * *

Marshall was willingly thoroughly excited about meeting Ryder and Chase. He knew he could make real friends, and now he could forget about his imaginary friends after all. He was walking towards a bridge he hadn't seen before so he decided to explore. He walked through the bridge and seen a tower on the other side. It must've been the Lookout where Ryder and Chase lived guessed Marshall. So he was elevated. He ran to the Lookout and stopped when he saw one of the most beautiful things in his life. A fire truck, presumably for the new pup that Ryder was talking about. Marshall could see that it fitted him well being a fire-pup. But could he? _'I'll never be in that truck. Hmm, but I might as well attempt.'_ Marshall circled the vehicle watching it from every angle closely so he could get the details just right. He was amazed. He thought who created it. He looked to his left and saw a small pup-house. It was blue. He guessed it was Chase's.

Then a thought came over his mind. _'What if I try to drive it. I always wanted to be a fire-pup in my life.'_ It was Marshall's dream to be one. So he took it.

Marshall climbed in and saw the controls. There was a large red button. He pressed on it and it started the engine. After a while, Marshall got the hang of it and was very happy to be driving it. He was of course desperate to try it out. That's when something bad happened.

He noticed something and perceived it. He smelled something burning, that's when he knew it was a fire. He turned the vehicle around the lookout and saw it. The fire. Devouring anything in its way. He had to cease it. He came to a halt and a thought came over his mind. _'What if I call Ryder? But how?'_ Marshall had no idea how. That's when he noticed it. There was a collar on the ground. A red one with a symbol of fire. It must've been beside the fire truck laid down on the ground but Marshall never seemed to have noticed it. He leaped and grasped the collar. Without a second thought, he dropped it once more and then pushed his paw on the symbol.

"Ryder! It's Marshall. There's a fire at the Lookout. You have to come quick!" Marshall expected another voice at the end but it never came. He sighed, but he let his hopes too low. A voice suddenly answered.

"Roger that, Marshall! I'll be there in a sec!" He hung up.

Marshall then saw a pup-pack on the ground. It's like things were magically appearing on the ground. Marshall couldn't believe he couldn't spot that either. He knew what to do. He ran to it and put it on quickly. Once on, he didn't now how it worked so he gave it an attempt. "Uh, fire hose!" Nothing. "Ruff ruff water hose!" Still nothing. Marshall took a deep breath and tried once more. "Ruff ruff, water cannon!" It worked! It was an automatic pup-pack after all.

Without wasting a second, Marshall ran to the fire. The fire was burning the garage luckily, and not the Lookout tower. Marshall sprayed the fire. As he was doing his hard work, Ryder came into view just crossing the bridge with Chase right behind him. Seeing Marshall trying to put the fire out was extraordinary to Ryder and Chase.

Ryder and Chase jumped from their vehicles, and fortunately when they got to Marshall he already put the fire out. Ryder was relieved. Chase breathed a sigh of relief too. Marshall was gasping as they got closer. Ryder smiled. He picked the Dalmatian up. "You did it! What a good pup!" Without a second thought. "I'm gonna make you an official member of the PAW patrol!" He exclaimed. Chase howled in excitement. He couldn't believe it. Marshall couldn't believe it. He was rewarded by being on patrol. He was the happiest pup alive right on. He licked Ryder non-stop.

From afar, there was another pup. Much bigger than Chase and Marshall. It looked like an adult. "That's my son." He smiled and turned round.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I really enjoyed doing this first one! If you DID like it, then of course I'm making the rest of the chapters based on how the PAW patrol came to be! Thanks if you'll review!**

 **I'll see you all next time! Leave your thoughts!**

 _ **Josh DD**_


	2. Skye

_**Skye**_

Skye was playing with the other pups, Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma in the front yard in-front of the Lookout Tower. Ryder was giggling as he watched them. He got a beep from his Pup Pad and reached to his back pocket and took it. He wondered who it was. He pressed the image and an image of Ace Sorenson appeared. She was Skye's interest to flying. That's why Skye was the aviator pup, she loved flying. "Hey, Ace! What's up?"

"Hey Rider! Can I come to the Lookout?" She asked.

"Sure. When can you make it?"

"Great! Look above." Ryder did as he was told and unexpectedly Ace was in her plane she called Amelia. Just after the first woman to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Wow." Ryder said. "What a surprise. I'll be there in a sec." Ryder assured her. He closed his Pup Pad and ran outside of the Lookout Tower. The pups were glad to see her, especially Skye who was full of delight.

"Ace!" She said. She jumped and Ace caught her.

"Hey Skye!" Skye licked Ace once. "Hahah."

She put Skye down and Ryder emerged from the Lookout. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey Ace."

Ace smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to know..." Marshall began. "How did Skye's dream come true just like mine did. She became an aviator pup."

Ryder giggled and so did Chase. "What's so funny?" Marshall questioned.

"You were there that day." Chase said. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

Everyone laughed. "Silly pup." Ryder exclaimed.

"Well, I want to know how you became to be a member of the PAW patrol." Rubble said.

"Me too." Rocky said.

"Me thwee, dude." Zuma said.

Skye smiled and looked at Ryder then..."Well..it all started when..."

* * *

A cockapoo all happy about her life was walking down the streets of Foggy Bottom. Its mayor was Humdinger. It was just the day before when he was elected as the new mayor which he took respectively without concern. Skye overheard that Ace Sorenson was gonna perform at Foggy Bottom with her stunts and this Ryder, Chase and Marshall had to see so they were there to see it and so was Skye who wasn't yet a member of the PAW patrol herself.

Everyone was there to see it. Skye also heard that there was gonna be a volunteer too. She knew she wouldn't be picked because she wasn't human but a pup. If she got a wish, she would be a human for the show so she could be the volunteer for Ace.

So, the day came quickly. Everyone applauded Ace's arrival with her plane that she named, Amelia.

"Greetings everyone of Foggy Bottom and the mayor himself!" Everyone applauded Mayor Humdinger. He just muttered and smirked. "And of course Mayor Goodway and the other mayor from the other town not too far away. Thank you all for coming. This is amazing and I'm so happy I've got so many fans! Thank you once more. Now before we get to the stunts, I'll give you all one warning. DON'T try this at home." After that warning, it seemed that the crowds got more wilder than ever. They all applauded again.

"YAY!" Skye yelped in excitement.

"I'll first perform one stunt, then I'll pick a lucky person to be a volunteer."

Skye saddened for a second but she let her hopes get too low for a moment.

"And here's another thing. I might pick a person OR a pup." Everyone cheered at her remarkable talk. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"YES!" Skye exclaimed. This was one cheerful pup alright.

"Now for the first stunt." Ace leaped in her plane and in less than a minute she performed a wonderful aerobatic. She flew Amelia in circles, then diagonally. Everyone 'ooo'd' and 'aah'd' cheerfully. Then she landed the plane on the stage once more. "Now I'll pick a person or a pup to be a volunteer for me." Now the crowd went nuts. They began shouting in excitement to each other. Ace then looked for a rightful volunteer.

Then, Skye made her move quickly. She went at the front of the crowd so Ace could spot her and have a better chance at being picked and because it made her so easily to get at the front because she was a pup and she could easily go between people's feet. "Me! Please pick me! PICK ME!" Skye's moment of success stepped in.

Ace couldn't decide who to pick but when she saw Skye she knew it. "Okay. I've decided it!" Everyone stopped yelling and began listening to Ace.

 _'Please pick me. Please pick me.'_ Skye couldn't get the thought out of her head but she didn't want to.

"The volunteer is..."

"Well, who is it?!" Someone who was impatient interrupted Ace. Ace went quicker.

"The pup in front! The cockapoo!"

"The who?" Ryder and Chase questioned.

Everyone looked at Skye but Skye still didn't know what was going on. "Please pick me...wait what?"

"You're the volunteer." Ace whispered to Skye. Skye nodded.

"I am? I mean I AM!"

Everyone cheered at her.

She got on top of the stage beside Ace. "Woo hoo! Let's take to the sky! If you want me to." Skye said. Everyone began laughing but then cheered her on. Chase began blushing a bit.

"You okay, Chase?" Ryder questioned.

"Yes! I mean, I'm fine, Ryder." Chase couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Ace giggled at Skye. "So, what's your name, aviator?" That's when Skye realized that flying was the best thing that happened to her. She was so thankful for this.

"My name's Skye."

"Really?"

"Yes. Add an 'e' at the end of sky. So, that's my name!"

"Which explains that you were born to airborne!" Ace explained. "Congrats...Skye!" Skye smiled. "Now, let's perform some stunts together!"

"Okay." Skye was confident. Actually too over-confident. "Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Ace took Skye and placed her beside her in the plane. "Now remember. Do as I say, okay? It's not too hard. You'll quickly get the hang of it." Ace explained. Skye nodded gently. "Okay. I want you to push on this button when I say go, okay?" Skye nodded. "I'll first bring the plane upwards." She flew Amelia in the sky along with Skye in it. "Alright, the plane is now in your manipulation." She climbed on the wing of the plane. Skye slightly nodded.

"What?!" She couldn't believe it. "I can't possibly fly it." Skye was a bit afraid.

Ace smiled and went to her. "If you believe here..." She placed her hand on Skye's chest. "Then you shall inherit it." Ace smiled again. She went again on the wing, keeping her balance steadily. The crowd were astonished. Ace then done a back-flip on the wing. As she was doing this, Skye was manipulating the plane properly. She could do it! Ace was happy for her.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Skye howled. Everyone cheered for her, including Chase and Marshall. And, of course, Ryder who was amazed with both of their performances.

Ace climbed back in the plane and she landed it shortly. Everyone went nuts again. "Well done, Skye!"

"Yippee!" She jumped and licked Ace. "Thank you!"

"No problemo!"

Ryder, Chase and Marshall went at the front.

Ryder sighed heavily. "Well, Skye. Well done." Ryder put a hand on Skye's head and patted her. "Good pup."

"Thank you."

"Nice work, Skye." Marshall said.

"Yeah, uh, well done. Heheh." Chase also encouraged her.

"For your amazing confidence, and wonderful performance..."

Skye done a back flip with a grace. Ryder giggled and continued. "And back flip, I am officially making you a member of the PAW patrol!"

"Really?"

"You're our newest member Skye, and uh, well, nice work!" Chase said.

"Thank you, uh..." Skye didn't know his name.

"Chase." Chase said. Skye nodded.

"You're our new aviator pup. There is a surprise waiting for you at the Lookout." Ryder explained. Skye gasped.

* * *

At the Lookout, Skye saw herself as an owner of a pink copter along with a new collar, and, of course, her own pup-pack that came with a pair of wings. She was really delighted. She licked Ryder three times. "Thank you so much! It means so much to me!"

"Your welcome, Skye. Remember, when duty calls, we're always there!"

 _And that's how Skye became an official member of the PAW patrol._

* * *

 ** _There you have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it! The next member is Rocky the recycling pup. The mix-breed. Thanks everyone! Be on the lookout for the next chapter! Thank you!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


	3. Rocky

_**Rocky**_

It was a bright morning in Adventure Bay. The sun settled in. It was the summer. It was very hot outside, about 29 degrees. In a half-dark alley among the dumpsters, there was a pup. It was a mix-breed. He had gray fur. And...he loved inventing stuff from trash, since trash was the only stuff he could afford to make. He loved recycling, although he never did he dreamed to become a well-known pup in Adventure Bay. He even heard of the PAW patrol, but he knew he was worthless to them. He decided against it. He wanted to be alone and work properly without any interruptions, and of course, no disruptions. He loved to work alone, it was his style.

His name was Rocky. He got the name from his parents when they saw that the first thing he set his eyes on in reality was a small looking rock. He put it between his paws and lifted it. _'Rock'._ He recalled it perfectly.

 _'That's a rock.'_ He remembered it quite well the voice of his mother. A tear flowed down his cheek. He sniffed and withdrew it. He remembered saying the word after his mother. His father was beside his mother smiling at him. Those were the important times.

"The good old days..." Rocky smiled, but it soon faded, being replaced by a frown. "Are now gone. Why did my parents have to die by suffering?" He sighed, still unhappy. He went back to his invention. He was inventing a small catapult. He grew older already. His parents died in a tragic accident. Rocky was crying everyday, having memories of them every time. If he wished for something, it was nothing more than to get them back and be reunited with his parents. That's all he wanted. He knocked out of his thoughts, knowing that the thoughts would disturb him further more. He didn't ponder over his parents anymore because he would just weep over them again, and again and again. It would worsen.

It was today the day that Rocky was truly amazed with his inventions. He loved inventing but there was only one problem. He constantly failed every time he created something out of garbage. This time he was careful enough not to make the same mistake. But there was still the same misconception that Rocky over thought too much. He attempted it, hoping for once he would succeed and continue to be the best inventor pup in the world. He took a deep breathe. He then placed a rock on the catapult, one that he could actually lift in-between his paws. He pulled the lever...nothing. He pulled it once more. Still nothing. He was getting his calculations wrong and began getting more frustrated. "Why won't this stupid thing work?!" He was now angry with himself. He kicked it once more, then the whole thing fell to pieces. The part of the lever stood in-front of him. He was now shaking his head in disbelief and got angrier than ever. "You stupid thing!" He kicked it with force and the lever hit against the wall and came back and smashed against his forehead. He fell down in impact and began whimpering. Fortunately, there was no blood. It wasn't that painful. But it still hurt for Rocky. And not because of the lever but because of the times that he failed.

He whimpered. "I can't do anything right." He sputtered. His head was lying on the ground, he arms spread out. "I'm sorry, dad. I tried to impress you and mom. To make you happy. But I failed you, dad. I failed you, mom." He began crying...and then he heard a voice. One that echoed through the dark alley.

"C'mon, Chase! Let's see what's up!" Rocky got himself up, his legs slightly trembling because he failed his parents he thought. He saw a brown-haired boy come up to him, and a German Shepherd too. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Are you?"

Ryder smiled. "I'm the one who asked you. I'm more worried about you."

"Thanks. But like I said, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked.

Rocky didn't know how to answer that. Was he okay or was he not? "I...don't know anymore. My life's a ruin as far as you can see." He glanced at the fallen apart catapult. Ryder too glanced his way.

"Wow. Did you make that?" Ryder asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Wow. That's actually...I'm actually impressed. No one has that knowledge to make a catapult as you. I invent too."

Rocky nodded. "I know who you are. You're the PAW patrol. I heard so much about you. It must be so good being famous, huh?" Rocky sighed and looked at the ground, losing hope and faith.

"C'mon, you can do much better than that!" Ryder encouraged Rocky, hoping to make the better out of him.

"Yeah. I know you can." Chase finally spoke for the first time.

Rocky sighed. "I don't know. Every time I invent a thing I fail. It just won't operate like I want it to."

"You'll learn from your mistakes." Ryder gave him a piece of advice. Rocky shook his head, disagreeing.

"I invented stuff like a million times and I fail each time." Rocky said. "Maybe I'm not meant to be an inventor or recycling pup." Rocky thought. "Hmm. Maybe a musician would do?"

"Don't think that. Whatever you wish, may be given to you."

"But why won't they work?"

"You're not being confident enough."

"I am. Every time I invent stuff, I think about making my parents happy. I'm doing it for them, not for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But there's the problem."

Rocky was perplexed at Ryder's answer. "Huh?"

"Do it for your parents, but do it for yourself too. I'm sure your parents would want this for you, not for them. They're happy either way. But I'm sure they're happy if you're doing it for yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, I think."

"You want a ride to the Lookout?"

"You mean, where the PAW patrol lives?"

Ryder nodded.

"Count me in! I'd never say no to an offer like that!" Ryder giggled. Then hop in Chase's rig and we'll get going!" Rocky smiled and licked Ryder. "Hahah."

Rocky jumped in Chase's rig and they made way for the Lookout.

* * *

As they arrived, they were met by Skye and Marshall. "Ryder! Chase! Who's the pup?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"Pups. Meet Rocky." Ryder said.

Rocky waved a paw. "Hi." He said. "You see I like inventing stuff. It's pretty cool, right?"

The other three pups howled and walked to Rocky and they had a friendly conversation. Not knowing what Ryder was doing, Rocky was still chatting with the pups as he went inside the lookout and came back with a pup pack made especially for some 'inventor' and possibly recycling pup Rocky guessed. He saw it and marveled. "Wow!"

"This is for you. If your first invention is a success, I will have a surprise waiting for you at the end. If not, I'm afraid you can't join the PAW patrol."

"Just the first invention?" Rocky asked, not afraid at all to have his future job failed.

Ryder nodded. "Just the first." He repeated. "I believe in you, Rocky. I see goodness in you and believe me, you will succeed." Ryder was on his knees, level with Rocky.

"How are you so sure?" Rocky asked.

"Because I believe you can do it!" Ryder then walked inside the Lookout, the other pups joining him. Ryder looked back at Rocky and spoke once more. "There's a whole pile of junk beside my ATV for you to work on with your first invention. You have one day. All night. Good luck! I wish you success. First thing in the morning, I'm gonna check on your invention." Rocky approved of it and nodded. Ryder went inside the Lookout.

Rocky smiled, knowing what to invent. "Let's get to work. I'm not failing you once more, dad. Not even you, mom. I promise this will work!"

* * *

Rocky sat all night, not even a bit exhausted. He was too elevated to be tired. He used his new pup pack to invent, insert, attach and alot more. And soon it was finished. He even had a bowl of water beside him. He drank all of it. And when he was finished, he was marveled at his own invention. Ryder walked out of the lookout at the exact moment that Rocky finished and was amazed at what he saw. "Amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Rocky asked, waiting for an immediate answer.

"I don't like it, Rocky. I love it!" Rocky finally saw something real this time. Someone relying of his invention, it was amazing and new too to him.

The invention was also a catapult, but now much bigger and Rocky seemed to have confidence for this one. He looked at Ryder. Ryder nodded. Then the pups came outside. Rocky looked at his invention. He took a deep breathe and pulled the lever. One second...two seconds...nothing. Rocky saddened. Ryder was confused because he saw everything that Rocky did. Ryder would never give Rocky just once chance but multiple. He just lied so he can get Rocky to do it properly. Ryder never slept, just the pups. He was watching the whole entire time as Rocky was creating it. "I don't get it." Rocky said. "It should've worked! I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?!" He threw his cap on the ground in frustration and cried. "I believed in you all the time. Why did you forsaken me, dad? Why did you too, mom? This invention is my greatest yet, and it still didn't work!"

Ryder smiled. "You did it!" Ryder exclaimed in happiness.

Rocky was confused. "What?"

"You had confidence. You believed. Look." Ryder went over the the catapult and adjusted the lever a bit more tight. "Now pull it." Ryder instructed.

Rocky did not hesitate. He obeyed and it worked! It actually worked! Rocky's frown turned to a smile. The catapult catapulted a rock threw the air and almost hit Marshall.

"You're our newest member of the PAW patrol!" Ryder cheered him. The pups howled. It was the greatest moment and day Rocky could ever remember. Being their recycling pup was the best thing that happened to him. Yet all he needed was some amazing advice. He knew he done his parents a favor.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, everyone! It was really good! It was...amazing. Hope you all liked it! Please review and stay tuned for the next newest member, Zuma! :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
